


Detective Detection

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Chloe turns up to Lucifer's apartment under the effects of sex pollen. What is he to do with her?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Detective Detection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mere_Mortifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Mortifer/gifts).



“Detective! What on earth has gotten into you?” Lucifer had once again had to push her away from him. She was not acting herself. This was no less than the third time that evening that she had all but plastered herself to him. Normally, Lucifer would have loved this sort of attention but they had gone through a slight argument that morning, it was all his fault. Chloe had walked in on what looked like him seducing another female party but it was him finalising what he would get from a person he had helped to make long ago. He had dissolved any debt that she had owed him, and the Detective walked into Lux just as he had been hugged in thanks. Thus, the Detective had just left him there in anger without giving him any chance to explain the situation. His calls of ‘Detective’ being swallowed by the noise of the club, or chosen to be ignored. 

Yet, now Chloe had turned up to his suite above Lux, acting like almost every other female who saw him. Like he was a God which quite frankly was enough to send him back to hell itself. 

“Detective,” he said once more in exasperation when Chloe once again hugged him. He didn’t push her away this time and it seemed to calm her down a little. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe whispered into his ear as she hid her face within the crook of his neck. Scenting him or trying to leave her scent on him. 

“This turn of events is rather fortunate for me, but what has bought this about?” Lucifer questioned. His arms staying at a respectable place around her back and waist. Not moving them, even though he wanted to. He was restrained whereas Chloe was not and that was what made him start thinking. Something must have happened to Chloe or him during the day. An errant thought made him bring a hand up to behind her head, he gently manoeuvred her so that he could see into her eyes. When their eyes locked he asked “Tell me, what is it you truly-” 

His question was most definitely answered when he felt her lips touch his. Her hands going toward the buttons on his shirt. Before he could react, his shirt was torn in two.  


“You,” Chloe stated breathlessly when she took the time to pull away from him and start taking her shirt off. 

“Detective, it is clear that you are under some magical influence of some kind. I am perfectly fine,” His hands stilled hers but she was fighting against his hold. 

“Forgive me,” Lucifer stated when he picked her up and carried her to his wardrobe. When he picked her up she stopped struggling and once again tried snuggling into his chest. Her hands touching any and every part of his skin that she could reach. Then, he plopped her down into the wardrobe and shut the door. He then sat against it, basically being the lock. 

“Lucifer, let me out,” Chloe shouted. Lucifer felt pressure on the doors behind him and at the same time thinking that the Detective was more like herself already. 

“I’ll let you out once I’ve figured out what spawn of Satan has done this to you and what they have done. Then we can carry this on, once you’re yourself.”


End file.
